Brother's torn
by ThePlatinumFandom
Summary: What happens when big brother Yami busts Yugi after discovering he snuck out in the middle of the night? Angst, and maybe some triggers.Rated T


Here's the link to the original video! /ZlPyvlgp7M0 you should see a comment by Nevaeh Yami Messer (that's _me)_ with the time of the short. Oh and I'm taking requests! But no smut!

* * *

Yugi's Pov

I held my breath. I knew if I wasn't quiet I would be in big trouble. But to be honest if Joey didn't convince me into sneaking out in the first place I wouldn't be in this situation right now. I sighed as I slowly climbed up the stairs to the apartment above grandpa's game shop, but froze when an audible creaking came from the loose step midway through my trip. I bit my lower lip and listened for any signs of my brother or grandpa being awake, thankfully there was none.I relaxed and continued upwards skipping the creaky step, to avoid getting caught, dang it Joey you just had to call me, I thought to myself as I reached the top of the stairs, well at least he knew not to drive. I slowly twisted the door knob and slid inside. Slowly I closed the door behind me sighing in relief. To hear a familiar voice along with the lights turning on,

"Hello Yugi"

I gulped"H-hey Yami"

Yami's Pov

"So, Yugi, how are you doing?" I asked in a nonchalant voice, though I suppose us being brothers and close friends he could sense my rage.

"G-good, you?"

I smirked"I'm well, How about Joey?"

He seemed to hesitate for a moment"Yami, I can explain-"

"You can explain the fact that you left in the in the middle of the night to go get drunk with Joey!? You're lucky I don't tell grandpa!"

"Yami no I-"

" I do not want to hear you excuses! Now how drunk are you?" I whisper shouted

Yugi's Pov

Drunk He thinks I'm drunk?

"What?"

Yami then held up three fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?"he said with a worried tone.

"Three."I said with a bit to much sass for my own good.

"Oh thank goodness, you're sober..."Yami said while glomping me, "But what did you do!? You still have your innocence, right?! You've not been deflowered?"

I blushed"Jeez, MOM, calm down! I went to go drive Joey home!" I pretty much yelled," He called me 'cuz he was drunk! I can't believe how much you don't trust me! You know I'm a good kid!" I said with tears forming in my eyes, "I'm going to my room!"

I ran up the stairs and past by grandpa, who was probably woken up by my screaming, but I continued and locked myself in my room. I leaned against my door while tears began to streak down my face, making my knees slowly give out under my weight and causing me to slide down onto the floor. I pulled my knees into my chest and silently cried into them.

Yami's Pov

"Yami? What's going on down hear?"Grandpa questioned,"what's all the ruckus?"

I had sat down on the couch holding my head with my hands, after Yugi had ran to his room. I felt so stupid, how could I be so foolish? I teared up as well, and my breath had grown a bit ragged.

"Yami? Did you two get in another fight?" Grandpa said as he walked towards me.

I just nodded, this was the fourth time this month we had fought, and each time hurt more and more. I felt my self shaking and before I knew it I was crying.

"Ok, Ok, Yami I'm here... I know you're looking out for Yugi, but he doesn't need you to do so this harshly."He said as he wrapped one of his arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

"I know, but I'm worried about him, Gramps! I've screwed up so many times...and hurt so many people...Damn it! I just want him to be better than I was!"

All Grandpa did was sigh, "I know kiddo, I know... But you've got to stop mothering him, or you'll end up with the opposite of what you want. Now you should go to sleep you two have school tomorrow."

I swallowed and wiped my face, "yeah you're right..."

"Alright you two can work this out tomorrow, eh?" Grandpa said with a smile as he ruffled my hair, "Goodnight Yami."

"Night Grandpa..." I said as he walked back up the stairs.

You've really fucked up now, thought to myself as I turned off the lights in the living room, Grandpa's right I need to stop mothering him so much... I walked slowly up the stairs to my room but stopped at Yugi's door. I hesitated for a moment but gently knocked on the door, "Yugi? Can I come in?"

But no response came, "Yugi please talk to me! I'm sorry, I know that I've been... overprotective lately and I want you to know that I'm sorry for not trusting you... I know you're not like me, and I'm just... I feel like an idiot..."

Yet again more silence, but the door did open a little meaning he was letting me inside. I stood staring at the small, glaring, figure standing in the doorway, but he quickly disappeared into the darkness of his room. I pushed the door open further and braced myself for a tongue lashing, a which I knew he would deliver.

* * *

Okay first chapter let me know what you think and I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP! I promise!


End file.
